


Stolen Heart

by Karen0111



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen0111/pseuds/Karen0111
Summary: Akira Kurusu was able to steal Ann Takamaki's heart. But little did he know someone else's heart was stolen by him. Oneshot.





	Stolen Heart

Stolen Heart

"Akira! Sorry I'm late!" A blonde haired girl yelled as she ran towards a boy with black hair. 

"Don't worry Ann." Akira said with a gentle smileas he holds out his hand to Ann.

"Come on let's go." Ann could feel her cheeks burn as she placed her hand on Akira's.

It's been 5 months since she confessed on the roof top and she still couldn't get use to how gentle he smiles at her. Just from that smile, he was always able to steal her heart, Despite being a Phantom Thief. No one in the Phantom Thieves has learned about their new relationship and they're hoping that no one figures them out.

As the two left for their date, little did they know that some one was stalking them. A girl who was watching them started glaring at Ann in pure anger.

[That bitch! Trying to still my Akira away from me!]

The girl started looking up on the girl who was with Akira. 

[Ann Takamaki of class 2-D huh? So She's in my class along with my Akira.] 

She thought as she stared at her phone. 

While looking at her phone, thinking on what to do to get rid of Ann. Then she remembered about the Phan-site. 

[Maybe if I ask the Phantom Thieves to change her heart, maybe she'll stay away from my Akira!] 

The girl started to grin as she looked at the Phan-site.

[Ohhh Akira... I remember the first time I talked to you... I was walking down the halls carrying heavy books (that the teacher forced me to carry) and then you suddenly grabbed half of it. "It looks like you need help" just from those words of kindness made me fell in love with you.]

~Next Day, Phantom Thieves hide out~

"Do we have any request today?" Yusuke ask. 

"Not really... alot of the request are crap." Ryuji held up his phone with the phan-site on. 

"Don't say that. I'm sure a good request will come out sooner or later." Haru said with a calm smile. 

"I agree with Haru. All we have to do is be patient." Makoto agreed. 

"But with all these request, there's bound to be a good one." Futaba said as she scrolls through the requests in the Phan-site. 

"I lent someone my pencil and she hasn't returned it Deal with that yourself!" Ann read. 

"This may be a good opportunity for us to prepare right Akira?" Morgana asked as Akira hummed in agreement. 

"Woahhh!!!! Check this one out!" Futaba said supprised as she showed one request to the team. 

" Some Bitch named Ann Takamaki is trying to steal my Akira-kun away from me" Ryuji read out loud. 

"WHAT?!?!?" Ann yelled in anger, 

"Does she mean our leader?" Futaba asked, "If so that means Ann and Akira are dating." Yusuke replied. Everyone started looking at Ann and Akira with curiosity in their eyes. Akira and Ann started to blush and try to deny it.

"Wa-Wait! H-Hold on! W-we uhhhh... ummmm..."

"Woahh... Calm down you two." Ryuji said trying to to calm them down. After calming down, Haru started off by asking them a question.

"How long have you two been dating?" Ann started blushing again.

"Uhh... well..." since Ann wasn't able to answer, Akira answered for her 

"5 months".

"Dude, I can't believe you were able to hide that from us for a long time." Ryuji's eyes grew wide. 

"A-anyway! Back at the topic at hand!" Ann said still Blushing. 

"Who is this girl?!?!" Ann said angrily. 

"[Aiko Sasaki] That's what was written here." Futaba said. 

"Wait... ain't she from your class?" Ryuji asked Ann. 

"I think so... I also know that She's one of the pretty girls of the School." Ann replied pissed off. Ryuji started facing Akira.

"Dude How much popular can you get?"

"I think we should try dealing with her before she does anything to Ann." Makoto suggested.

Once everyone agreed, they dived straight into Mementos. 

"Look over there!" Morgana pointed out.

"I can sense Sasaki's shadow in there." Futaba said.

"What's your call Joker?" Makoto asked.

"Let's go in." Akira commanded.

Once they went in, Sasaki's shadow instantly recognized Akira and winked at him.

"Kyaaa~ Akira-kun! You're looking as handsome as always~", that voice suddenly sent a chill done Akira's spine. 

"Are you OK Akira-kun?" Sasaki asked as she approached Akira, immediately, Ann used her whip to prevent Sasaki from getting closer to Akira.

"Don't get any where near him!" Ann said angrily trying to protect Akira.

"More importantly, why did you have to post such a ridiculous request on the Phan-site?!" Just by seeing Ann, Sasaki got pissed at her.

"You're that bitch who is trying to steal my Akira away from me!" Akira immediately recognized the look on Ann's face. Uh Oh Akira thought, that look only meant one thing, that Ann wants to burn Sasaki to crisp.

"YOUR Akira!? Please!He's not some kind of property! And he was never yours to begin with!" Ann started yelling. 

" His is! Right Akira-kun~" Sasaki asked Akira.

"Ummm... No, I'm Ann's..." When Akira said that said, Ann was thankful that she was wearing a mask that was covering her burning blush. Sasaki's blood started to boil.

"YOU BITCH! HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE!"Sasaki started turning into her shadow form, which resembles Valkyrie.

Though not having much armor on, she was pretty Smart, fast and strong, and because Ann was there with Akira, her guard was 100% up. They have been fighting for quite a while and they weren't able to do much damage to her, once Ann was on her knees, Sasaki took this as a chance to strike at her, she started charging towards Ann. 

"Panther!!" Akira warned. When Ann looked up, she tried to summon Hecate but she didnt have enough energy to do so. Just in time, Akira was able to carry Ann away before Sasaki could Attack her. 

"Joker!" Ann said, then suddenly Akira fell on his knees, it turns out, Akira got a slight cut from Sasaki's sword at his left leg. "Let's retreat for now!" Makoto commanded.

Back at Leblanc, Ann started to tend to Akira's wound. 

"How can we deal with Sasaki's shadow?" Yusuke asked.

"We have to do something about the real Sasaki right?" Haru tried to confirm.

"That's right." Morgana answered, then Ryuji suddenly shouted. 

"That's it!". Everyone jumped from Ryuji's voice.

"Huh? What wrong?" Ann asked. Ryuji suddenly grinned.

"I know how we can deal Sasaki!" Everyone started looking at each other in confusion.

"How?" Makoto asked.

"We should steal her heart!" Ryuji said.

"We tried that already." Futaba replied. Then Ryuji grinned.

"Not in the metaverse, in reality. Since she is in Love with Akira, Akira should be able to steal her heart.". When Ryuji said that, Ann had an angry look on her face.

"Isn't there another way?"

"From what we saw, she had a high defense since Ann was with Akira, but maybe if Akira dated Sasaki, she might lower her defense around him." Makoto said. 

"Welp this is all up to you Akira." Ryuji said as he face Akira. Akira started to think.

[this may be the only way...] 

Akira stood up and nodded in agreement. The flames of Ann's anger started to grow.

"Urgh! That's it I'm out of here!" Ann stomped out of the room. 

"Ann! Hold on!" Akira yelled as he chased after her.

Ann started crying as she walked out of Leblanc. She stood out and leaned on the wall, she started thinking 

[Damn it! Isn't there another way!]. Her thoughts were disturbed when Akira walked out of Leblanc. 

"Ann are you OK? You suddenly ran out." Akira asked in a worried voice. When he saw her face, he knew that expression, anger mixed with sadness. He approached Ann and hugged her.

"Ann... What's wrong?".

"It's just that... isn't there another way to change Sasaki's heart?" Ann said as she cried onto Akira's sleeve. 

"No... Ryuji's idea is the only option we have... Why are you against it?" Akira asked. 

"W-what if you started falling for her while you're pretending to date her!? You'll leave me alone and..." before she could finish her sentence, Akira cupped her face, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against her's for a few seconds and pulled back. Akira used his thumb pads to wipe her tears.

"No matter what happens, I'll never leave you alone.". Ann started blushing and she wouldn't stop crying from what Akira said. Akira gave her a gentle smile and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's go in!". Akira held her hand as they went to back to his room.

"Yo... How are you?" Ryuji asked. 

"When will we start?" Ann asked. Everyone smiled.

"Let's try tomorrow, we'll watch you tomorrow and come in to help you when needed." Makoto replied. 

"Alright! Now let's go home!" Ryuji said and every nodded. Ann stayed behind and hugged Akira.

"Promise me that you won't leave me for her, OK? I won't forgive you if you leave me." Akira nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he walked her to the station.

"Alright, Let's do this!" Haru said cheerfully.

"How are we gonna do this?" Ann asked.

"We thought that Ryuji would make her trip as she carried the books back to their classroom, and Akira will come in and help her, and through that, she'll confess to him and he will pretend to date her." Makoto strategize. Ann clench her fist, trying to Hold back her anger.

"Come on let's start already!". Ryuji came back with news.

"Alright She's there, and like what Makoto said, She's carrying a shit ton of books." Makoto turned to Akira.

"Alright, you two get into position!". 

Ryuji was just leaning against the wall and Akira was around the corner waiting for his cue. When Ryuji saw Sasaki, it was time. Once she was an inch away from him, he step out his foot and tripped her, dropping the books, and Ryuji just walked away. 

"HEY!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!" Sasaki yelled, but was ignored by Ryuji. She started to pick up the books until suddenly Akira came by and got the books from her and picked the rest up. Just by seeing him up close, she started blushing madly. 

"H-h-hi K-Kurusu-kun!" Sasaki couldn't speak properly with Akira up close. 

"Hi Sasaki-san! Are you OK? I saw you tripped." Akira said as he used a free hand to help Sasaki up. 

"Y-y-yea, I'm alright!" Sasaki replied while blushing madly and thought to herself

[He's so kind and helpful!]

He gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm glad to hear that you're alright." Sasaki swears that her heart was Stolen by him, but they still can't steal her heart unless She's complete head over heels for him. Ann could feel the flames of her angry growing agai.

[why did he have to smile at her?!]

They walked back to the classroom and Akira placed the books on the teacher's desk. As he was about to go back out, Sasaki stopped him.

"Ummm... Kurusu-kun...", Akira turned around to face Sasaki.

"What's wrong Sasaki-san?". Sasaki face started feeling warm.

"Can I meet you at the roof top after school?" 

[I have to tell him...]

Akira started thinking

[It's working!] he smiled 

"Sure!"

Akira walked out and met up with Ann and the others at the courtyard. 

"Dude... I didn't think you're such a playboy." When Ryuji said that, Akira smacked the back of Ryuji's head and earned an ow from him. 

"Seems like everything is going according to plan, Let's meet up at the roof top later before she comes up." Makoto said and Akira nodded. Ann told them that she wanted to talk to Akira alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Akira asked. Ann looked to see if anyone was watching, when the coast was clear, she walked up to Akira, placed both of her arms around his neck to pull him down and pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds she pulls back and pressed her forehead against his.

"That's to Show that you're mine." Ann said as she blushed madly, Akira giggled.

"I won't let her kiss me, don't worry." Akira wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her.

After School, Akira and the others went up to the roof before Sasaki did. 

"Remember to accept her confession alright?" Makoto reminded Akira and he just nodded. 

"OK, let's hide!" Ann hurried. After a few minutes, Sasaki came up to the roof. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Sasaki appologized. Akira smiled at her.

"It's No problem. Why did you want to see me?". Sasaki started to blush.

[Alright! You can do this!] Sasaki bows her head.

"I-I like you! Please go out with me!" Sasaki closed her eyes waiting for a response. Akira smirked

[Just as planned!] 

He placed his hand on her chin and lifts her head up, then he gave her a smile.

"sure!" Sasaki started blushing madly as she tackles Akira to the ground and gives him a big hug. Ann was so angry that she could crush the wall. 

"Umm can I Hold your hand on the way to the station?" Sasaki asked as her face was buried into Akira's chest. Akira looked at his teammates and told him to agree to it.

"OK!" Akira grabs Sasaki's hand and pulls her up and they walked to the station. Once they parted ways, Akira got a text saying to meet up at the hide out.

Everyone gathered in the hideout.

"Shall we try facing Sasaki's shadow again?" Yusuke proposed.

"Not yet, Let's try after their first date." Just when Makoto said that, Sasaki text Akira.

[Sasaki: Let's go on a date tomorrow!]

"Talk about perfect timing! Let's go tomorrow afternoon!" Ryuji said. When everybody agreed, Akira texted her back.

[Akira: Sure thing!]

[Sasaki: Great! Let's meet in front of Shibuya station at 11am.]

"I'll watch over him during their date." Ann said.

Outside Shibuya station, Akira could see Ann hiding, He flashed her a smile and she smiled back. After a few minutes, Sasaki arrives at the meeting spot.

"Kurusu-kun!!!You're early!" Akira smiles at her.

[I have to bear with this until 3. I can do this!] 

"Hi Sasaki-san! Shall we get going?", Sasaki blushes and nods. 

They went to the theater to watch and then went to a restaurant. After they ate lunch, they went to Inokashira Park, they sat near the lake. After talking, Sasaki started blushing, she closed her eyes and leaned in close to Akira, trying to capture his lips but instead when she opened her eyes, she saw his hand on her mouth. 

"Why?" She asked, with hurt in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be cool if I let the girl take the first move. Next time." He said smiling as he removed his hand. Sasaki blushes as she looks down.

"A-alright...". After their date, Akira walked Sasaki back to the station and got in the train first, after that, he went to meet up with Ann and they went to the hideout. 

"Shall we get going?" Haru asked when Akira and Ann came in to his room. Everyone nodded.

They went to the floor Sasaki's shadow was on. Shadow Sasaki knew Akira was there.

"Hi Akira-kun~ That was a Great date awhile ago, though it would've been better if we ended it with a kiss~" Ann started getting mad.

"There's No way in hell I'm letting you kiss him!" Sasaki had disgusted look on her face when she saw Ann.

"Urgh... Back off would you!" The flames of Ann's anger started growing as she summoned Hecate.

"That's it! I'm gonna burn you!" Sasaki started turning into Valkyrie again. Sasaki's defense only by 30%, so they werent able to do much damage to her. Everyone started losing energy, when Ann fell, Akira immediately helped her.

"Ann!" He carried her up and called out to everyone "Let's fall back!".

"Damn it! This is the second time!" Ryuji said pissed. 

"How can we weaken her more?" Haru asked. 

"Does he have to go on more dates with her?" Futaba asked.

"No, there'll be no improvement." Makoto clarified.

"How about he tries kissing her?" Yusuke suggested. Everyone (except Ann and Akira) looked at each other 

"Oh yeah... Why didn't we think about that." Ryuji said. They looked at Akira and Ann blocked their view.

"No way! That's not happening!" Ann denied.

"Ohh come on Ann, this is our only choice!" Ryuji tries to convince Ann. But Ann still denies the idea. 

"Let me talk to Ann alone." Akira said, everyone went home but Ann. 

"Ann..." Akira said in a worried tone as he walks to Ann. 

"Can't a hug do just fine?!" Ann said pissed. Akira hugs Ann from behind.

"Please Ann..." Ann turns to face him and hugged him back.

"Why...Why would you agree to this... You said that you won't kiss her..." Ann feels like She's about to cry.

"I'm doing this to protect. I don't want her to hurt you." Ann felt her irritation flow out when he said that.

"Will you let me do it?" Ann looked away and clenched her fists.

"Fine. But only if you kiss me!" Akira smiled and caressed her cheek, he slowly leans down and captures her lips, he always loves kissing her, her sweet, soft lips against his. They stayed like that for a good minute before he pulls back, taking her breath with him. 

"Don't make the kiss with her last long." Ann said while blushing, Akira laughed and nodded.

Akira decided to wait for the right timing to make his move. At sunday, Akira got a text from Sasaki to go on a date with her. Akira decided to message the group.

[Akira: Get ready later.]

[Ryuji: Huh? Why?]

[Akira: We're gonna steal Sasaki's heart later.]

[Makoto: I assumed she asked you out on a date?]

[Yusuke: If that's the case, let's meet up at Leblanc after their date.]

[Futaba: Alright!]

When Akira was about to get ready, he got a text from Ann.

[Ann: I'm gonna watch you guys later.]

[Ann: I want to make sure that she doesn't try any funny on you.]

They went to the seaside Park for their date,it was around 2 pm. Akira could she Sasaki's nervousness, Akira held Sasaki's hand. 

"Kurusu-kun..." Sasaki said softly.

[You can do this... for Ann...] 

Akira placed his hand on Sasaki's cheek, He closes his eyes and slowly leans in and presses his lips onto her's. Her lips were abit rough compared to Ann, he pulled back after 10 seconds. Sasaki's eyes were still closed, when she opened her eyes, she saw Akira smiling at her.

"Let's go home." Sasaki blushed and nodded. Akira walked her back to the station, once she got into the train, he went to she Ann. Ann saw he had lipstick on his mouth from the kiss, she got a tissue and wiped it off. Akira giggled at what Ann was doing and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go to the hideout."

"Success!" Akira said when they saw the team. 

"Great! Now let's go." Makoto said. Hey went to face Sasaki's shadow again. When they her, she was still dazed from awhile ago. She snapped out of it when she saw Ann.

"Urghh, You again?!" She transformed into Valkyrie again. They started fighting, but she couldn't focus much because of what happened awhile ago, Ann was able to destroy her shadow, but not completely. 

"Alright! Alright! Stop Please!" Sasaki pleaded.

"Why did you fall for Akira by the way?" Ryuji asked.

"It's because he helped me when nobody did, he cared so much." Sasaki replied.

"Don't worry, I'll break up with you back at the real world..." Sasaki's Shadow started disappearing and she smiled at Akira and Ann.

"I hope you and Ann will be happy." They took Sasaki treasure (which was a book that Akira helped her carry) and went back.

They went back to the real world and they all parted ways, but Ann stayed behind, Morgana decided to leave the two couples be. They decided to go to Inokashira Park. 

"Today was trouble some." Akira said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looks at Ann who was playing with her hands, she looked up and Akira gave her a gentle smile, the same smile that stole her heart.

"Looks like not only did I steal Sasaki's heart, I also stole yours." Ann started blushing. She couldn't take it anymore, she jabbed her finger at his chest.

"That's it! I'm gonna steal your heart Akira Kurusu! You hear me!?" Akira smiled at her.

"That's impossible." Ann placed her hand down.

"Huh? W-why do you say that?" Akira grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Cause you already stole it, when we first met." Ann blushed.

"Oh come on!" Akira giggled as he placed both of hands at the side of Ann's face, he slowly leans in and presses his lips against hers. He pulls back and looks into her eyes as she slowly opens them.

"I love you, Ann." Ann was blushing madly, she placed her hands on top of his.

"I Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I wrote and posted at fanfic.net. Sooo why not post it here as well, but edited hehe Tell me on how I can improve in my stories. Tell me if you want to see more AkiAnn fanfics. And stay tuned ;)


End file.
